Princess Kagome
by Kawaii Yashie
Summary: PUT UP FOR ADOPTION If anyone wants to continue it contact me. Kagome is a princess that was taken from japan and given to china's royal family, there she meets Inu Yasha who will change her life. Inu/Kag READ AUTHORS NOTE
1. Chapter 1

Princess Kagome

By Kawaii Yashie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi-sama owns it. So don't sue me!

It was a bright and sunny day as a young mother of twenty-two held her twin children in her arms. A knock came and the queen called a come in. "Your majesty." The woman that entered bowed to her queen. "Ahh, priestess Kikyo what do I owe this visit for?" the queen asked. "My queen, I have come because I have seen the future…" Kikyo said looking at the queen. "And what have you seen dear Kikyo?" the queen asked looking at the young priestess.

"Princess Kagome will be the one to release the demon kind to our lives. We must avoid this at all costs. We must kill the young princess." Kikyo said bowing her head to avoid her gaze. "Do what you must Kikyo, kill Kagome if you need to." The queen said giving her the baby girl. "I will see to it that she is killed my queen." Kikyo said receiving the baby and walking out. The queen placed her son in his crib next to the one for Kagome. She slump down and began to weep, so did her son missing his sister. The queen got up and soothed her son. "I'm sorry Sota." The queen said crying after she put him in the crib. Kikyo Kikyo held the princess to her heart. "I'm sorry princess Kagome." Kikyo said as she handed the princess to a hooded person. "Please kill the princess." Kikyo told the hooded person as they nodded and left with the princess.

The person took the baby princess to the woods and was about to kill the baby when the princess looked at her with her eyes. "I can't kill you princess Kagome." The person said to the baby as the person picked up the baby and walked away to a horse and rode away. Heading to China. The person arrived in china a few days later and walked to the castle and requested an audience with the queen and king. "Your majesties, this is princess Kagome of Japan, I was ordered to kill her and I can not kill her so please take care of my princess." The person said holding out the princess in a pink dress. "When was princess Kagome born?" the queen asked looking at the princess. "She was born September 15th your majesty."

The person said looking at the queen's reaction. "She's only two weeks old?" the queen said getting off her throne looking at the princess. She took the baby in her arms. Kagome looked up at the queen and giggled. "We'll take her in, she will be our daughter." The queen said smiling at the baby. "Thank you your majesties. I must be going I must find a corpse to pass as the princess, may I have the young girl's dress?" the person said as the queen nodded and gave the dress to the person as he left. "Dear isn't she look so cute?" the queen said looking at the girl. A servant came in. "Your majesty can I bring you anything?" the servant asked. "Can you bring me a small pink blanket?" the queen said. "Right away your majesty."

The servant said as she left and returned with the blanket. The queen wrapped Kagome in the blanket. She got up and kissed the king and left. She went to a room that she had prepared for a baby girl. She recently had a baby two weeks ago that had died and it was a girl. "My dear Kagome you are going to replace my dead baby girl Kammi." The queen said as Kagome cried, hungry.

She closed the door and undid her dress and tried to breast feed Kagome, she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it getting milk from it. Kagome ate until she was full. The queen smiled as she burped Kagome and placed her in the crib and did her dress. Kasumi, the queen, looked around in the closet and got out a pink dress. She went and started a bath afterwards she got Kagome and bathed her then dressed her and put her to sleep.

16 years later A young 16 year old girl got up and got dressed in a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a jean skirt and fastened a black cloak around her neck. She did her black hair in a bun. She walked down to the dining room and sat down. "Good morning mother father." Kagome said as she began to eat her breakfast. "Morning my baby girl." Kasumi said smiling. "Good morning Kagome." Fuma, the king said to Kagome. "Mommy daddy can I go camping today?" Kagome asked her parents. "Sure for how long dear." Kasumi asked as Kagome smiled. "I was hoping for a week mommy." Kagome said smiling. "Okay but make sure that you take your bow and arrows." Kasumi said as Kagome got up and hugged her mother. "Thank you so much mommy daddy." Kagome said sitting down and finishing her breakfast. Kagome packed a medium bag with an extra outfit that consisted of a pair of pants, a shirt, underwear and a cloak. She packed a first aid kit in her bag.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and strapped them to her back. She placed a sleeping bag and blankets into her bag. She placed a brush, shampoo, conditioner, and soap into her bag. 'Perfect' Kagome thought as she swung the bag on her shoulder but not doing damage to her bow and arrows. On her way out she grabbed her knife. She walked to the throne room where her parents sat. "I'm going now mother father, I'll be back in a week." Kagome said smiling as she kissed her mother and father's cheeks. "Be careful honey." Kasumi said. "Yes mother I will. I am a master at the bow."

Kagome said smiling as she left. Kagome walked into the forest happy. She was always happy in the forest it allowed her to escape the world she lives in as a princess. She loved to be in the wild having fun. Night came and Kagome set up camp and fell asleep. Two eyes watched her sleep then day came and she got up and went hunting for breakfast. She caught some wild bunnies and ate them. After breakfast she got up and continued on her trip. She was walking happily when something attacked her she quickly readied her bow and arrow as the monster charged at her. "Give me the shikon jewel!" the monster said as it tried to attack her but she jumped back and shot her arrow and hit the attacker on it's heart and it fell dead.

She went to it and felt it's pulse, dead then she walked away after putting a flower on it. After she walked a little something jumped from the tree in front of her she readied her bow once again. "Put your arrow away young miko." The person or thing said. "Who are you?" Kagome said still holding her bow and arrow in the same place. "I am Inu Yasha the demon king." Inu Yasha said as Kagome looked at him. "Demon king? I've never heard of demons or mikos. What is a miko?" Kagome said as he approached her but she didn't feel any fear. "You are a miko, the miko is who holds the shikon jewel. And of course you've never heard of it by the looks of it you're a princess so no one would tell you." Inu Yasha said as he put her bow and arrow down. "What's the shikon jewel that you and that giant thing spoke of?" Kagome said looking at his gold eyes.

"The shikon jewel is a jewel that gives us demons extra strength but the shikon belonged to us but a priestess known as Kikyo took the jewel from us and imprisoned us in this forest 17 years ago." Inu Yasha said as Kagome looked at him. "Kikyo… that sounds familiar." Kagome said. "You know Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.

"No, but some how I've heard that name before, never mind." Kagome said smiling. "Any ways what's name miko?" Inu Yasha asked. "Princess Kagome of China. But you can call me Kagome." Kagome said with a smile. "Kagome, that a beautiful name so what are you doing in the forest?" Inu Yasha asked looking at Kagome. "Well I'm not the type of princess that stays in the castle so I like to take breaks in the wilderness. So I was taking a break." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome it would be an honor if you could stay with me at my home. And no more demons would attack you at the castle of course." Inu Yasha said as Kagome thought it over. "Alright I don't want to be killed out here in the wilderness." Kagome said with a smile. "Thank you for accepting but my home is about 20 miles into the forest, it would be quickest if I jumped us there." Inu Yasha said as Kagome agreed. "Tell me what to do Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she put down her bow and arrow and strapped it to her back. "Simple get on my back, that's all." Inu Yasha said as Kagome did what she was told and got on his back and he put his arms around her legs and jumped off to the castle. As soon as they arrived at the castle Inu Yasha put Kagome down and they walked up to the main room. He called a servant. "Yes your highness?" the servant said.

"This is princess Kagome of china, she is going to be staying with us for a while so prepare her the room next to mine." Inu Yasha said as the servant nodded and walked off. The servant returned a few moments later announcing that the bedroom was ready. Inu Yasha showed Kagome to her room and she walked inside. It was huge and gold with silver. A king-sized bed was in the middle against the wall and three doors were in the walls one leading to the bathroom another to the closet and the last one to Inu Yasha's bedroom. "Wow its so beautiful Inu Yasha." Kagome said smiling. "I'm glad that you like it Kagome."

Inu Yasha said as he let out a small smile. "So Inu Yasha can you teach me how to bring the shikon jewel back so I can return it to you." Kagome said as Inu Yasha nodded and started to sniff her body looking for the shikon jewel and found it at her side. "It's on your side. Right here." Inu Yasha said as he touched her side at a point. She looked at it and a white light shone brightly. She touched her side and pulled out a jewel. "Wow so this is the shikon jewel." Kagome said as Inu Yasha nodded. "But it can not be just given away to anyone. You are the holder of the jewel and you must protect it."

Inu Yasha said as Kagome nodded and put it on a gold necklace she wore for no apparent reason. She smiled at the jewel and at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha I will have to return to my kingdom 6 days from now so my parents don't find out about this." Kagome said as Inu Yasha nodded a yes. "As you wish Kagome you can travel back and forth from this castle to yours. Consider this castle your second home." Inu Yasha said as Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Inu Yasha, you don't know how much this means to me." Kagome said smiling as her hands found their way to his ears and rubbed them and Inu Yasha let out a small growl of affection. "So you're a dog demon?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Kind of. I'm half demon but I rule because of my father, he was the demon king and he only had two sons. Me and Sesshomaru but he already has a mate and taken over another kingdom and I'm stuck with ruling this one, although many don't agree on a half demon ruling." Inu Yasha said as Kagome nodded. "That must be hard ruling a country."

Kagome said looking at him. "Yeah but you're a princess right, so shouldn't you be preparing to take the throne of china?" Inu Yasha asked. "No, I'm probably just going to be engaged to some loser who will become king and rule, so I have no say." Kagome said looking at his gold eyes. "I know that you will make a good queen with or without a king." Inu Yasha said as Kagome smiled. "Yeah your right. I'm not going to marry with out loving the person."

Kagome said as she let Inu Yasha go and looked out the window at the nice village. "Inu Yasha can you take me to the village I want to look around." Kagome said as Inu Yasha looked at her. "Of course." Inu Yasha said as Kagome smiled and they left.

Well thats for the first chapter tell me what you think in a review

Kawaii Yashie


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Kagome

By Kawaii Yashie

I do not own Inu Yasha! I wish that I did so I could marry both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru but I can't. And I would have little half demons running around with their cute doggie ears but I don't Waaa waaaa

I want to thank **perttie-kitty** for reviewing. And I want to dedicate this chapter to her my only reviewer. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter.

A week later Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's ears plastered to his head sad. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I have to go my parents will be worried." Kagome said looking at him. "You promised that you would let me go I'll be back soon and you can visit me. I'm sure that your nose will find me." Kagome said as she placed a finger on his nose. She looked away and walked towards the village. The demons only looked at her and kept to themselves. They learned that she was allowed in their world. She walked to her home and her parents were happy to see Kagome fine.

A month later Kagome looked at the gardens. Last night Inu Yasha came to see her and they shared a kiss, her first kiss. She smiled remembering last night. "Kagome, the prince from Japan is coming tonight he is your fiancé to be. His name is Sota." Kasumi said as Kagome fell to her knees she knew that name she kept pondering it as tear dropped from her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong." Kasumi asked as she bent down. "I don't want a fiancé I don't want to get married." Kagome said crying some more as she went to her bed and cried some more. She cried herself to sleep.

Night came and Inu Yasha came into her room. He smelt the room and smelled dry tears. He walked to her and bent down and gave her a nice kiss on her cheek. Kagome woke up and found Inu Yasha looking at her worried. "Why were you crying?" Inu Yasha demanded softly looking at her. "My mother found the perfect match. Unite Japan and China. Prince Sota." Kagome said as more tears fell from her eyes. "No more tears from you Kagome." Inu Yasha said kissing her softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss it lasted for a quite few moments. Kagome pulled him onto her bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. "That's better Kagome."

Inu Yasha said smiling. She smiled as she snuggled into him sighing happily. They both fell asleep and Inu Yasha kept his ears pealed out for any sign of movement. About 6 in the morning Inu Yasha woke up. He kissed Kagome on her lips then he wrote a note then he left. "Inu Yasha I love you and be careful." Kagome mumbled in then fell asleep. Inu Yasha smiled as he jumped away to his castle. Kasumi walked into Kagome's room and found her sleeping. She pulled the covers away and found her on one side of the bed. She wouldn't budge away from the spot. "Kagome get up."

Kasumi said as she started to drag her daughter from the bed. Kagome looked up at her mother and slowly got up and dropped her head back on Inu Yasha's pillow that he used. "Get up Kagome!" Kasumi said as she gave up and Kagome got up. "I'm going mother." Kagome said as she got up after giving one last sniff at her pillow. Her nose was getting sensitive and she could smell a lot more. She went to the bathroom and took a nice bath. She wrapped her bathrobe around her body and going to her room to find a pink gown on the bed. She sighed and put it on. She walked into the main hallway to find her mother talking to the queen of Japan and a young man looking at her. She made her way downstairs to them.

"Kagome, this is the queen of Japan and this is her son Sota." Kasumi said as Kagome said nothing as she thought about it she remembered that name. 'Sota that sounds familiar, but I can't remember' Kagome thought as the prince took her hand and gave it a slight kiss. "Its an honor to meet you princess Kagome." Sota said as Kagome put her hand down to her side. "Same here prince Sota." Kagome said as she smiled. She felt a brotherly love aura emit from the prince and he smelt awfully a lot like her. "Your majesty such a pleasure meeting you." Kagome said as she added a side note.

'Mother.' She looked at her adoptive mother and smiled. She figured out Kasumi wasn't her mother when she smelt the room that morning. "I'm sorry mother but I can't marry my brother." Kagome said shocking everyone. "What are you talking about Kagome dear." Kasumi said looking at her. "Queen Korari is my mother I can smell it and Sota is my brother and you are not my mother. But I'm glad that you love me like your daughter." Kagome said as Korari looked at her. "My daughter died 16 years ago." Korari said as Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm not dead and I'm 16. You cannot lie to me mother. I can smell it inside of you." Kagome said looking down. "No Kikyo had you killed." Korari said as she slumped down onto the floor. "Kikyo I remember that name. Inu Yasha told me about her but I didn't know she was still alive. Why did you have me killed?"

Kagome asked as she looked at her real mother. "Kikyo said that you were going to release all the demons when you turned 18." Korari said as she looked at her daughter. "But the demons aren't all that bad. They're kind of nice." Kagome said as she shocked everyone once again. "How do you know that Kagome and who is this Inu Yasha you speak of?" Kasumi asked looking at Kagome. "A half demon that I met on my camping trip." Kagome said as an old woman walked in from the door. "You must be Kikyo." Kagome said as she took a sniff of her and wrinkled her nose and hid it with her dress sleeve.

"You smell like a rotten corpse. Kikyo" Kagome said as she kept her nose hidden. "You Kagome have a keen sense of smell just like a dog. Or are you lusting for a dog demon?" Kikyo asked looking at her. "Its none of your business Kikyo." Kagome said coolly. Kikyo smirked and waved her hand as an army of dead corpses appeared and the stench became too strong for Kagome's extra sensitive nose.

The two queens hid behind Sota and Kagome. Sota drew his sword and began to slice the dead corpses. The corpses just came back and Kagome got angry and claws grew from her long nails and she attacked the corpses and they stayed down. Kagome smirked. "Your army of corpses can't kill me." Kagome said as more corpses appeared and surrounded them all and Kagome just jumped up and ran out of the castle and ran to the forest.

She jumped all the way to the demon village. "Inu Yasha! Help!" Kagome screamed as the demons with sensitive noses hid their noses. Inu Yasha jumped towards her and he began to attack the corpses. The demons began to attack the corpses. Inu Yasha went to Kagome and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked as he removed a strand of loose hair from her face. "Yeah. Kikyo sent these to chase me." Kagome said, as she looked at the corpses that kept on coming. "Your majesty the only way to get rid of the corpses is to kill the source." A demon adviser said as Inu Yasha picked her up and jumped away to the castle. The corpses followed them to the castle. Kikyo waited for Kagome with hostages. Inu Yasha landed in front of Kikyo. "Ahh Inu Yasha I thought you might be showing up wanting the shikon jewel. But you're sadly mistaken. I lost the jewel 16 years ago." Kikyo said as Inu Yasha smirked. "Kagome has the jewel fool. I just came because she ran to me for help and I should have done this those 17 years ago." Inu Yasha said as he ran up to her and pierced his arm through her heart then slashed off her head. He went up to Kagome as Kikyo's body became dust and flew away in the wind. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Inu Yasha asked as she hugged him. "I'm fine Inu Yasha." Kagome said crying in his arms. When a muffled sound came to her ears she tore away and ran inside to find her two mothers and brother tied up and everyone else. "Inu Yasha help me untie everyone." Kagome said as Inu Yasha walked in and began to tare the ropes and tapes off the people, gently while Kagome let her family go. "Kagome dear what happened to Kikyo?" Kasumi asked as Kagome smiled. "Inu Yasha killed her." Kagome said as she finished and went to help Inu Yasha. They returned to Kagome's family.

"Mothers, brother, this Inu Yasha, the king of demons." Kagome said introducing Inu Yasha. "I will be going back to his castle for a few days." Kagome said as stood next to him and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and walked off. "This is turning out wonderfully don't you think Kasumi? I mean Kagome is going to tie not only Japan and China but the demon world as well." Korari said smiling. "Yeah. And we'll be the strongest." Kasumi said smiling. Kagome and Inu Yasha Inu Yasha landed at the foot of the demon village. Kagome smiled as she took Inu Yasha's hands and walked with him to the castle. She smiled and said thank you to who fought the corpses. "You know what Kagome you will make a great queen." Inu Yasha said showing her a rare smile. "Thank you and you will make a fine king for the demons, Japan and China." Kagome said smiling as she kissed Inu Yasha. "So Inu Yasha how old are you love?" Kagome asked. "I'm 518. But I look 18."

Inu Yasha said surprising her. "Your 502 years older than me. That's a lot." Kagome said as she placed her head on his chest. "I know but I'm sure that you don't care." Inu Yasha said. "No I don't care. I would love you still even if you were 1000 years old." Kagome said as she kissed him happily.

A few days later Kagome walked to her home through the forest. She arrived at her village and was stopped by the villagers who wanted her dead because she had been with the demons too long. "I want to see the leader of this organization against the princess of China and Japan." Kagome demanded as an old man with two 18 year olds appeared. "Should of known General Honda and soldiers Jim and Tim." Kagome said sadly. "Yes princess it was us. We can not let China and Japan have so much power and you are the one who brought this to us so you must die."

General Honda said as Kagome smirked. "I demand to see my mothers and brother. I know their still in the castle." Kagome said angrily. "We can not let the royal family get hurt." General Honda said. "I am part of the royal family have you forgotten in that small brain of yours?" Kagome said getting pissed off at the general. "Yes you are part of the royal family but your status has just been reduced to a peasant." General Honda said, that was the last straw.

"No matter what you say I am still a princess." Kagome said as she jumped up high into the air and glided to the castle and landed softly on the ground. She walked in and went to her mother's study and both queens and the prince was there. She ran to her mother Kasumi and cried in her shoulder. "Mother the village is plotting against me to kill me." Kagome cried. "Yes I know that they won't listen to me or your father." Kasumi said as Kagome cried even more.

"Sweetie it would be best if you left and stayed with Inu Yasha. And then some day come back and take over china as queen and I'm sure Sota will do a fine job in ruling Japan. But remember this Kagome. You and your children will be the heirs to Japan, China and the Demon kingdoms. But Sota will rule for you dear."

Korari said as she wiped the tears away. "Yes mommy but what about China?" Kagome asked. "Your father and I can rule for I would say another twenty years if necessary and by then I'm sure that you will be back." Kasumi said as Kagome smiled. "And if anyone gets in my way they die." Kagome said smiling. "Okay my baby." Kasumi said smiling as Kagome smiled. "And do you mind if I take some of my things?" Kagome asked.

"No dear and come with me I have something for you." Kasumi said as she got up and lead Kagome to a vault underground. She opened it and brought out a tiara. "This was my first tiara Kagome it has been passed down from princess to princess of china and it is your turn to have it." Kasumi said smiling as she looked at it, it was a cherry pink color. "Thank you mother. I will pass this on to my daughter." Kagome said smiling as they went back upstairs.

And Kagome went to her room and pulled out a huge suitcase and placed valuable gowns inside with simple clothes and several kimonos. She placed jewels inside it as well as weapons. She changed from her pink dress into a pink fire rat kimono with pants to match. She smiled as she placed her sword on her waistband and placed her black hair into a bun to preventing it from interfering with her coming battle. She met up with her mothers, brother, and father downstairs. Korari walked up to her and placed a simple pink cherry blossom necklace in her hand.

"Thank you mother." Kagome said smiling as Korari hugged her. Sota gave her a pink cherry blossom pair of earrings. And she hugged him too and said thank you. Her father gave her cherry blossom ring and her mother gave her a bracelet, also cherry blossoms. "Thank you for all your gifts. Some day I will return." She said kissing them all and walking out placing her gifts in her bag. She walked down to the crowd and jumped over them.

"If anyone wants a fight come and get it." Kagome said as she drew her sword and several ran up to her and she easily slashed their heads off. And with this action everyone left to hide and Kagome only smirked and placed her sword away. She had killed Jim and Tim and the General Honda. "Serves you right general and soldiers never go against a princess. She holds supreme authority." Kagome said as she left the village and ran to Inu Yasha's village. She ran into the castle with her bag the guards only saw her and smiled. She found Inu Yasha on his throne as Kagome jumped onto his lap.

"What are you doing here so soon?" Inu Yasha asked usually she was gone for a week or more. "When I got home the general and his two cronies tried to kill me and I killed him but before that my mothers said that it was best if I lived sometime here and let them forget about me." Kagome said as Inu Yasha took in all the information. "Well I don't care more time with you my love." Inu Yasha said as Kagome smiled and snuggled into him.

"Thank you Yashie." Kagome said as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Lets go and find you some clothes for you love." Inu Yasha said as Kagome got off his lap. "I brought some clothes but I do want to find something comfortable for me." Kagome said as she kissed Inu Yasha softly. "If you keep going we're going to end up in bed with no clothes." Inu Yasha said snuggling into her neck. "I wouldn't mind that Yashie." Kagome said as she pressed her body against him earning a deep growl from Inu Yasha. "We best stop someone's coming." Inu Yasha said as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Inu Yasha said as a servant demon walked in. " My Lord, Where do we put lady Kagome's belongings at?" the servant asked. "In my chambers." Inu Yasha said as the servant bowed and left. "Now were we my lady?" Inu Yasha asked as he attacked her lips. Kagome moaned as Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style.

"Lets go to a hot spring and have some fun." Kagome said smiling. "As you wish my lady." Inu Yasha said as he carried her to their room and set her on the bed while he got some clothes for them. Then he picked her up once more and they set off to a hot spring nearby. Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha put her down. Kagome slowly took off her fire rat kimono. And stepped out of her undergarments and slipped in the spring. Inu Yasha followed her into the spring naked also. She smiled as she swam to the deeper end near some boulders. Inu Yasha followed her she spun around and captured his lips.

"Make me yours Yashie." Kagome whispered in his doggie ear. "Are you sure?" Inu Yasha asked slowly kissing her neck. "Yes." Kagome moaned as he kissed her neck softly. He smiled as she moaned as he continued to touch her in many places she never thought that could bring so much pleasure. He bit her neck as he came inside her. She let out a small scream of pleasure. He cut his wrist and gave her a sample of blood to her. She only looked at him and he placed it to her mouth he nodded and Kagome sucked the blood from her as she fainted in his arms.

"Sorry Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he took her out from the spring and dried her off. He looked at her and licked her mark and kissed it. He dressed her in her kimono. "Come on Kagome we best get home." Inu Yasha said softly as he picked her up once more and jumped away to the castle. Inu Yasha walked to his room and laid Kagome down and joined her in bed. "Good night mate." Inu Yasha said as he fell asleep with his nose in her hair. Kagome woke in the morning to the sound of Inu Yasha shifting positions to wrap his arms around her. She smiled and covered her nose.

Inu Yasha woke to find Kagome covering her nose. "How did you sleep mate?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome looked at him. "Mate?" Kagome asked looking at Inu Yasha. "Its like kind of a marriage, but demon style. And yesterday we mated so I call you mate." Inu Yasha said as Kagome nodded. "What's wrong? Why are you covering your nose?" Inu Yasha asked looking at her closely. "I don't know, there's too many smells and noises. Before I could just make out soft smells now its all so strong." Kagome said as she tried to cover her human ears. " When you mate a demon or half a demon you gain some abilities. In this case you share my life span, my healing abilities and my sense of smell and hearing." Inu Yasha said as he took her hands from her ears and nose. "You have to get used to it, mate." Inu Yasha said as he snuggled into her.

"You smell nice Kagome." Inu Yasha said as she hid his nose in her hair. "So do you Yashie. Now can we sleep?" Kagome asked as she covered her self in the blankets. "No mate. We have to get up. You're queen of the demons so you will be appearing in many things." Inu Yasha said as he pulled the blankets.

"How will they know that I'm the queen?" Kagome asked as she snuggled into him. "Your mark and smell." Inu Yasha said as he got up and went into the bathroom. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom too. She got pulled into the tub with Inu Yasha. She smiled as she kissed him. Inu Yasha took the shampoo and washed her. Kagome took the shampoo from Inu Yasha and washed him. Bubbles flew all around the bathroom as Kagome giggled like a little girl.

She got out of the bathtub and put on a pink kimono and brushed her hair and smiled. Inu Yasha put on his haori on and shook off the water from his hair. Kagome smiled and took the brush and brushed his hair.

Thats the second chapter and I hoped that you liked it and I hope to hear more from you in your reviews.

Kawaii Yashie


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Kagome chapter 3

By Kawaii Yashie

Hey i'm back i'm so sorry that it took me forever to upload this. But i have been having problems with the computer. So i want to thank C.A.M.E.O1 and only and Ryuuka Tamura. Thanks for waiting here's chapter 3...

A week later it was a bright morning when the happy couple woke. A few minutes later a servant knocked on the door. "Lord Inu Yasha and Lady Kagome we have caught a human. And we need you to pass the judgment." The servant said through the door. "We'll be there in a minute." Inu Yasha said as Kagome got up and they got dressed and they walked to the judgment room. Kagome looked at the human and smiled she ran to her and began to free her.

"Lady Kagome. You don't know if she's a killer or not." A demon said. "Quiet." Kagome said as she hugged the human. "Ayumi what are you doing here?" Kagome asked letting go of her friend.

"I wanted to know where you were so I went in search of you in the forest and then a demon caught me and brought me here." Ayumi said as Inu Yasha approached her.

"Kagome who is she? She smells a lot like you." Inu Yasha said letting out a small growl to the girl who got scared "She's Ayumi, my best friend. She's trust worthy." Kagome said smiling as everyone looked at her.

"Lets go Ayumi we have a lot to catch up on." Kagome said as she took her hand and ran off. "Bye Yashie. We'll be back by noon and we'll be in the village." Kagome called after her. "So Ayumi when did you get to china?" Kagome asked looking at her. "Last night I stayed at the place then I asked where you were and they said that you went to the demon village somewhere in the forest. So I came looking for you." Ayumi said as they walked threw the village everyone bowing in respect as she passed.

"So what are you doing here Kagome?" Ayumi asked her friend. "Well a while ago I met the king Inu Yasha and now I'm the queen of this place." Kagome said smiling as they went into the forest. They walked for a while until half past eleven then they returned to the castle happy. Kagome smiled as a maid walked up to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, lord Inu Yasha has ordered me to assist you and follow you just in case." The maid said as she bowed. "Alright Sango. Later on we're going to the hot spring so go get ready and meet me in my room." Kagome said as she dragged Ayumi off to her room.

Sango quickly ran off to her room and got her towel and bathing items. She found her way to her lord's room and found Kagome and Ayumi talking. "Sango stay with Ayumi I'm going to see Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she walked off.

She found Inu Yasha in his study looking over some papers. Kagome closed the door and locked it and walked to Inu Yasha. She sat on his lap as he pushed away from his desk. "Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he kissed his mark on her neck. "Yashie, I just came by to tell you that Sango, Ayumi and me we're going to the hot springs." Kagome said as moved he moved her hair away from his mark. Kagome smiled as she took his lips in a kiss and got off his lap.

"Love you mate." Kagome said as she left with her hair to the side. She returned to the room and got her things together and took her bows and arrows and they left to the hot springs. Sango followed them with her things in her arms. Kagome and Ayumi also held her things Sango insisted on taking her things but Kagome refused and so did Ayumi they reached the hot springs and Kagome slid out of her clothes and Ayumi also got out of her clothes.

"Sango come on in we don't bite." Kagome said as Sango shifted. "Lady Kagome I cant I have to serve you." Sango said looking at Kagome. "Well then I order you to join us and have fun." Kagome said as Sango took her clothes off and joined them.

They lasted in the hot spring for hours before they went back to the palace. She smiled as Inu Yasha held her close to his body. "Does Ayumi have to leave tomorrow?" Kagome asked softly. "Yes mate. It is best if she doesn't remember we'll drug her drink tomorrow before she leaves." Inu Yasha said as Kagome shifted in his embrace.

"I don't want her to forget about it." Kagome said as she began to cry. "Don't cry mate, it cant be helped its for the best." Inu Yasha said as Kagome stopped crying and just sobbed a little. He rubbed her back with his hand; he knew why she was so upset.

She didn't know yet but he could tell, that she was with child. Kagome eventually fell asleep and Inu Yasha just snuggled into her and fell asleep. He kept an ear out for anything out of normal. Kagome woke up the next morning with an upset stomach.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up her dinner from last night. Inu Yasha woke in the morning to Kagome's throwing up. He walked up to her and pulled her hair back. "I can't tell what's wrong. Inu Yasha sniff me and find out what's wrong with me." Kagome said softly as she placed her head on his chest. He picked her up and put her on the bed and kneeled next to her and began to sniff her body.

He did this on purpose he already knew she was pregnant. He lingered a moment her stomach, smelling his pup. "Your pregnant Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad your pregnant Kagome, so don't worry and everyone else will be too." Inu Yasha said as he stroked her stomach and she smiled softly. He got up a little while later and helped his mate into a kimono and led her to where they were going to erase Ayumi's memory.

Kagome waved to her friend as she left. Later on she was ambushed and her memory erased. And new memories replaced those of Kagome and her enjoying time in hot springs and a hut. Kagome sat on the throne listening to a bunch of demons reports of the land. Kagome yawned softly. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" the demon asked looking at her she only gave a small wave of her hand before she fainted into Inu Yasha's arms.

Everyone came to her and Inu Yasha growled and fanned her with his hand Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright Kagome? You can go and rest if you wish." Inu Yasha said as Kagome smiled. "No I want to finish hearing the reports." Kagome said everyone knew that she was going to have the lord's pup. They all smiled as they continued to give reports.

Kagome went to her room after the reports and lay down on the bed and took a nap. Inu Yasha walked in a few minutes later to find his mate asleep. "Our pup must be taking its toll on you mate." Inu Yasha said as he kissed his mate's mark Kagome let out a soft moan as she snuggled into the bed with a smile.

"Only 7 and a half months left." Inu Yasha whispered to himself. He looked at her belly that was just a little swollen. He bent down and smelled her tummy, two girls and two boys. He smiled at that and laid next to her and pulled her into his arms and she only opened her eyes to smile at him. "I felt you smelling my tummy can you tell what we're going to have?" Kagome asked softly.

"Two boys and two girls, mate." Inu Yasha said, as he smelt her sweet sent. "So many at one time." Kagome said as she started to fall asleep once more. Inu Yasha stayed by her side all day canceling everything.

7 half months later

Kagome woke up to be in her lover's embrace. She slowly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice soak. An hour later Inu Yasha joined her in the soak. She smiled as she rested on Inu Yasha's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and let her relax. Then they both felt it warm liquid coming from Kagome's legs.

"I think my water broke. Yashie take me to the bed and lay me down and call Sango." Kagome said as she winced from pain coming from her stomach. Inu Yasha did as he was told and Sango came to help Kagome give birth.

Inu Yasha was next to Kagome holding her hand. She gave it a squeeze as she pushed with her might. She heard a cry and Sango said, "It's a boy" Then she noticed Kagome still pushing. Sango didn't know how many she was having because she's only human. "Lord how many children is the lady going to have?" Sango asked Inu Yasha.

"Four, two boys and two girls." Inu Yasha replied still holding Kagome's hand as the other boy was born and the two girls were born also all healthy. Kagome held the younger boy and the younger girl. "Can I name these two?" Kagome asked looking at the two in her arms.

"Yes but I'm naming the eldest two." Inu Yasha said as he held his pups. "I want to name these two Muteki and Inume." Kagome said smiling at her children in her arms. "Well then I'm naming these two Izayoi and Inutaisho. After my dead parents." Inu Yasha said happily.

"They're wonderful names and I'm happy that our children can have those names." Kagome said softly with a smile. The eldest son Inutaisho has silver hair and dog-ears with gold eyes. So does Muteki, the third eldest, like their father.

Izayoi the second oldest has black hair and chocolate eyes. And the youngest Inume has black hair and chocolate eyes like her sister and Kagome. "Kagome the girls take after you." Inu Yasha said as the girls began to cry. "They must be hungry here hold Muteki." Kagome said as she parted the kimono's flaps and exposed her breasts and brought the children to them as they ate.

She switched to the boys as the girls finished. Inu Yasha put the four children into cribs and helped Kagome undress and took her to the bathtub and helped her clean herself. She smiled, as Inu Yasha took good care of her. Then he helped her back to their bed and found the children asleep.

"Sleep tonight, tomorrow we present our children to the kingdom." Inu Yasha said softly as Kagome fell asleep and the children who wanted to be fed awakened them. So Inu Yasha handed the children to Kagome and she fed them.

Kagome woke in the morning to the children's small whimpering. Kagome got up quietly and softly not to wake Inu Yasha. He kept sleeping as Kagome fed them. Inu Yasha growled, as he couldn't sense his mate next to him. Kagome shook her head and went to back to the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "Mine." He said with out noticing.

"I'm yours Yashie." Kagome said with a smile snuggling into him falling asleep once again. Two hours later her children began to cry and Inu Yasha growled and they shut up. But Kagome heard them and got out of Inu Yasha's embrace to feed them. Inu Yasha growled as Kagome fed the children. "Get back in bed Kagome." Inu Yasha growled out but Kagome didn't listen and kept feeding her children.

"They need to be fed Inu Yasha they're only new born they need to be fed every two hours." Kagome said as she put them down and went to the bed. "It's not like you feed them Inu Yasha." Kagome snapped out as she turned her back on Inu Yasha.

"I'm sorry Kagome you must be cranky of waking up every two hours while I sleep." Inu Yasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on her neck. She just fell asleep as Inu Yasha held her in his arms. Time came when Kagome had to get up and bathe. She dressed herself in a light blue kimono.

She took her children and got them dressed she didn't want anyone handling her children except for Sango. Inu Yasha walked in and took Izayoi and Inutaisho from the bed. She picked up Inume and Muteki up from the bed and followed Inu Yasha to a balcony that oversaw the whole kingdom. "I wish to announce the birth of our four children." Inu Yasha began as he held up Izayoi and Inutaisho up.

"I have named these two Izayoi and Inutaisho in the honor of my parents." Inu Yasha said proudly. "And I have named the youngest Inume and Muteki." Kagome said smiling as everyone clapped at the heirs to the throne. A few minutes later the four children began to cry. Kagome took her two inside and fed them. Inu Yasha brought Inutaisho and Izayoi to Kagome who fed them happily.

Well there's chapter3 I do hope that you enjoyed it. Now i would like to hear from you guys on what you think should happen. well i have this story typed but i have come across a writer's block on this story so if you have any ideas i would love to hear them. So please review and let me know, Kawaii Yashie 5-19-06


	4. Up for adoption once again sorry

Princess Kagome is up for adoption once again.

I know everyone was expecting something new but I have lost all of my story and I put it up for adoption and someone took it but they left the site and I cannot even find their penname.

There have been a lot of people that are reading this story and I would like to give them a shot to continue it.

So please e-mail me if you want to finish this story I will give it to the first one who e-mails me. All that I have for the story are the three published chapters.

I apologize once more for not continuing the story. I hate the fact that I started the story but lost all of the plans and chapters that I had for it. The gap between new computer and old was too big. I am a poor college student you see. *tears*

Kawaiiyashie


End file.
